FEAR Edilio and Roger
by sinclairbushell
Summary: Edilio is worried about his sexuality and seeks to know about it when he meets the Artful Roger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Life's better with Someone to Trust**

*Edilio* never really felt awkward when girls flirted with him, and there were a lot of those. He didn't blush or make an unattractive grin, he just smiled.

When Taylor had realised that Sam was a lost cause, she had started on Edilio. It made sense really, he was the next person in command, apart from Caine and Albert. Caine was pure evil and Albert was simply Albert.

Taylor liked a man with power, it automatically made her in a powerful position, even if it was the FAYZ. Plus, he was hot in her eyes. Who better to go out with the Edilio.

*' hey, Eddy, I can call u that right? So I was thinking your hot and I'm hot and we're both single. So d'ya wanna go out with me ( because I'm so absolutely fabulous; was what she meant)?'

' I'm ok, er, thanks Taylor' Edilio said giving her his friendliest smile. He was about to say sorry, but she had 'bounced' of to sulk.*

Edilio stood know on the houseboat balcony grinning at the memories. It was late and he should probably have been in bed, but he couldn't sleep and besides, he liked musing while watching the lake. It calmed him.

In fact, he thought, he had never really properly liked a girl. Sure he'd had crushes on hot girls at school, but what did that mean in the big world.

Edilio gave a small laugh at the irony of it,' the big world'. How big exactly was his world now, the FAYZ? Small.

He probably had never met a girl he really liked, not as a friend he meant. Yeah, that was it, he hadn't met the right girl yet.

But what about that incident-. NO! He thought whilst flinching at his own abruptness. No. He mused more calmly. He refused to acknowledge it. Actually, he was going to prove to himself that he could love a girl by going out and seeking the right person to love.

He yawned. In the morning

That morning he felt confidence flood his mind, he was ready and excited about his new task. *but I mustn't be too hasty *he thought* I should take my time and pick the right girl*. Though he was tempted to run to the nearest girl and get down on one knee.

The first girls he saw were Sinder and Jezzie, both very nice girls and good- looking. They were heading up to there gardening patch near the barrier.

' Hi Edilio' Sinder said. ' What are you up to.' since she was the older of the two he decided to make his move on her.

' Hi Sinder' he said shyly. 'could I have a word... Privately.'

' Oh of course, Jezzie, ' she looked at her friend.' Why don't u go on without me, I'll be there in five.' then she returned her attention back to Edilio,' what's the problem?' she asked.

' Oh, there's no problem,' he said hastily, then scolded himself for that reason. Sinder raised her eyebrows, almost everything in the FAYZ was a problem, from a small cold to starvation. No wonder she seemed suprised. ' it's just that I wanted to tell you that, umm... I have feelings for you.' he gulped. He knew this wasn't the way to find love, to tell the first person you saw that you liked them, but he really didn't know how to find love.

Sinder was taken aback and her mouth dropped slightly. Then she straightened herself and looked into Edilio's eyes. He found himself staring back blankly. What was he going to do know, wasn't she supposed to say something.

She approached him and but her arms around his neck loosely. He checked to see if anyone was watching, but there was no one, unfortunately. What had he got himself into? He wanted to love a girl but now he didn't. His heart raced but not out of love, out of fear.

She lent in so their foreheads were touching. He wanted to break away but he was paralysed and couldn't talk. His throat was dry.

She looked at his lips and then his eyes then suddenly made the move so that his lips pressed against hers. She kissed him and he had no choice but to kiss her back. He found no joy in kissing her, it was like kissing your sister, though heaven knows why you'd do that.

She broke for air and he took the opportunity to take two steps back. She smiled at him but he could not smile back. He just stared at her scared of her and why he didn't enjoy kissing just the teensiest bit. Her smile faltered when she realised he was not content.

'Whats the matter?' Sinder asked worried, ' did I hurt you?'

' No' he said quivering a bit, ' I don't think this was a good idea, it never happened' and with that he ran off to his room in the passed Sam and Dekka on the way but didn't stop to talk to them. He lied in the bed with tears in his eyes.

What was the matter with him, why wasn't he capable of love?

It must have been five minutes when there was a knock on his door. He didn't answer of say anything for that matter. He just wanted to be left alone.

'Edilio? Are you there?' Sam questioned. No answer. Sam opened his door anyway and went over to Edilio who just ignored him and gazed up at the ceiling. ' You OK?' Sam asked, worried. Edilio shook his head with a small gesture. A single tear flowed down his cheek, and he made no attempt to hide it from Sam.

Sam was very worried, he had never seen Edilio like this before, something had changed him. Edilio had always supported Sam and been a big secure pillar of confidence when Sam was troubled but the pillar had crumbled and Edilio was sulking in his room.

' What's the matter?' Sam asked. Again ,Edilio shook his head.

Sam stared at Edilio for a moment then left. 'Good' thought Edilio.

After five long minutes, Edilio fell asleep.

He was woken up by a knock at the door. He felt slightly better. This time Edilio had the willpower to get up and answer the door. It was Dekka. She looked like she wanted to be somewhere else.

' Can I come in?' Puzzled, Edilio welcomed her in.

They sat on the edge of his bed.

'Edilio, what's wrong?' she asked, looking at him intently. He looked away.

' You can tell me, I'm your friend. Whatever it is it doesn't matter, I mean, if your sick then we'll take you to Dahra.'

' I'm not sick!' he urged. ' I just want to be left alone'

' You can't stay in here forever! Come on Edilio we need you!' She was getting irritated now. She stood up and was about to leave when Edilio blurted:

' I kissed Sinder!' Now that made her stop. She turned and the fury had left her eyes replaced by confusion.

' Why are you sad then? You should be happy that you've got a... Girl.' Dekka replied.

' Because I didn't enjoy it, I wanted to prove to myself that I could love, but I can't, I'm heartless.' His voice failed at he end and he looked down.

Dekka stared at him. Was it possible. Surely not.

' I'm going to be honest with you.' She said ' if anybody in the FAYZ is heartle_ ss, it would be you. Is the man who fought against nearly invicible bus-high metal bugs with a shotgun, heartless? I don't think so. Once you've decided, come out of your room and get through your unnecessary sadness so you can be a man again, just don't drag the lake down with you, they need you Edilio.' And with that she left.

The next morning Edilio left the boat early to go for a walk. He didn't want to go near the lake of be in sight of Sinder's plot so he marched up a hill and sat facing the lake, he could see it all, from the marina to the barrier. Thank god the barrier didn't produce electricity because other wise the fish in the sea and the lake would be fried.

' Admiring the view are you?' asked a voice from behind him, he swiftly turned and saw the 'Artful Roger' sitting behind him with a pencil and paper. ' No don't move , it would have been a nice picture there with your head in the way.' said Roger sarcastically with a smile on his face.

' Oh sorry' said Edilio embarrassed. He blushed a bit and looked at Roger who grinned at him.

' You can see a lot from here can't you.' said Roger. ' Even highly positioned men failing at kissing a gardener.' Edilio turned white and Roger laughed. There was something soothing about that laugh thought Edilio. But at the time there was only the fact that Roger could have told everyone about his failed kiss.

Roger saw his face and said ' Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. Your secret's safe with me.' At that Edilio sighed in relief. ' What? You thought I'd tell someone? I'm so offended!' said Roger pretending. Edilio smiled so Roger continued. ' I thought you'd trust me! Do you trust me Edilio? ' Edilio nodded. ' Then close your eyes.' Edilio hesitated but nevertheless, closed his eyes. He heard,' open them in ten seconds' so he counted. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Edilio opened his eyes and Roger was gone. He turned his head to look when something tackled him to the ground from behind. On the ground he was turned over and , suprise suprise, Roger was pinning him down to the ground. Edilio could have broken free but he wanted to see what Roger was doing.

' Why did you trust me?' asked Roger

' I don't.' Edilio replied

' That not what I asked.' countered Roger. Edilio thought.

' Life's better with someone to trust.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Incident**

*'Edilio?* Do you have a girlfriend?' Roger asked days later whilst walking up the hill together. Sam was away so Edilio had to work extra hard. This meant less free time. It was the first time he'd seen Roger since the what had happened last time. After Roger had pinned him down and released Edilio they had talked about random things like Sam and the FAYZ. Despite what had happened, Edilio

truly trusted Roger with secrets.

' No, could you tell by the fact that I can't kiss. Do you?' Roger smirked at that and replied.

' No. Surely an attractive boy like you can find a girl.' Roger said. Edilio looked away to avoid being seen blushing.

' Here we are.' said Roger placing his drawing tools on the floor.

' Where do I sit?' asked Edilio. Roger was going to sketch him. Roger thought for a second then pointed to a dried grass patch where Roger would be able to draw Edilio, the lake and the fake sky. Edilio sat and waited. Roger sat and drew. He looked up at regular intervals. Edilio was bored, he wanted to talk.

' Tell me about your life before the FAYZ.' said Edilio.

' Only if you stay still.' said the Artful Roger. Edilio stayed still.

' I went to school, I lead a normal life basically. I drew a lot and... Did other things-move your head to the right.'

' Like what?' Roger frowned at Edilio. Then he looked at him blankly

' I, err, used the computer... For dating...' Edilio's mouth dropped. That was a surprise.

' You find anyone?' asked Edilio.

' Yes, but they weren't my type.' Roger said.

' What are your type?' Edilio asked.

' Stay still.' Roger insisted.

' Only if you answer my question.' Edilio said firmly. Roger looked at him and fin_!ally said

'No, this conversation is upsetting me. I... Don't want to say.' Edilio looked at Roger curiously, what was he hiding.

Edilio stayed silent until the end of the drawing process.

Finally, Roger told him he was done. Edilio walked over to where Roger stood and looked at the picture.

' It's beautiful.' said Edilio. Roger looked at Edilio as he admired the drawing.

' Have it.' Roger said. Edilio hesitated. Then took it.

They were close know. Edilio could feel Roger's breath on his cheek. Then Edilio felt something he hadn't felt for a very long time. A reaction down below.

Edilio turn away swiftly and took a few paces forward to control himself. Why was this happening again?

'Are you OK?' asked Roger.

' Yeah.' Lied Edilio. Roger sensed this.

'Don't lie, I thought you trusted me.'

' Sorry,' replied Edilio.

' What's the matter?'

' What's your type?'snapped Edilio. 'I thought you trusted *me*!'

' Why are you getting wound up over nothing?'

' Obviously not nothing, otherwise you would tell me. I tell you all me secrets and this is what I get I return. I thought you were my friend!'

There was a pause.

' I am, and I'm sorry.' said Roger with tears in his eyes.

' I'm sorry too.' said Edilio.

' My type is... My type is boys...' said Roger.

Silence.

'Roger. Sorry, I had no idea. I didn't mean to make you come out to me.' Edilio said. He felt awful.

' It's OK. Please don't tell anyone.'

' Of course I won't.' They were close again and Ediio could hear his heartbeat racing. Blood was rushing south and Edilio felt a bulge in his trousers, but this time didn't hide it. If anyone in the FAYZ understood Edilio's 'problem with girls', it was Roger. Roger who wouldn't judge him and laugh at him like other kids would. Roger who wouldn't freak out and ignore Edilio like Sam would. Roger would make sense of it with Edilio's help.

' Roger, look down.' said Edilio. So Roger looked dow and looked back up to meet Edilio's wet eyes.'What's wrong with me?' asked Edilio.

Roger looked in his eyes and said ' There's nothing wrong with you 'Dilio.' The hearing of this nickname caused Edilio to tear. He knew what was wrong with him, but he couldn't admit it to himself.

Roger edged forward and casted his arms around Edilio, holding him protectively. Edilio leant into his embrace and weakened so Roger supported him.

They stay like this for minutes with Edilio occasionally sobbing into Roger's shoulder.

Edilio denied it, he couldn't be, how had this arisen. He was so manly. But it made too much sense, the reactions to being close to Roger, the inability of loving girls, the... Incident a year ago. Edilio gulped and broke away from Roger. Their eyes met and Edilio said

' I'm... Like you.' Edilio admitted, but more to himself than Roger.

' I know.' said Roger. Edilio stared into his eyes again for a moment.

' I... Err, want your help.'

' Yes.'

' What?' said Edilio

' I'll help you.' said Roger cooly. Edilio, in his new state of mind, hugged Roger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Downfall**

*They* were in Roger's boat which he shared with Justin, a 5 year old boy who had rescued Roger from a fire when they'd lived in PB.

'Where's Justin?' asked Edilio to Roger. They were in Roger's room. There were so manydrawings on the walls, you could hardly see the orange wallpaper.

' Swimming with his friends.' Replied Roger.

' Does he know?' asked Edilio.

' No, he's too young to understand.'

' Since when did you know that you were, err, gay?' asked Edilio embarrassed that he'd used he 'g' word.

' Before the FAYZ, when I had a girlfriend and didn't love her. Being with her made me bored and sad. So I used the Internet to search about my sexuality and, well, I refused the possibility that I was gay, so I started Internet dating girls to see my possibilities, but they weren't for me. Then I met a boy in the FAYZ, and I knew we were meant to be. I wanted him so bad, but he was straight.' Roger frowned. Edilio frowned.

'Who was i_"t?' Edilio asked slightly jealous of the boy.

' You.' Said Roger. Gazing at Edilio.

' What!' shouted Edilio taking steps back.

' It's true, ever since I met you, I loved you.' Roger said desperately wanting Edilio to calm down. Like that was going to work.

' I... Need to go, now.' And Edilio ran. But Roger ran too and tackled him to the ground, again. This time, he fought back. He span round to see Roger's sad eyes. Edilio regretted having to do this but Edilio punched Roger in the face. He got to the door and looked back at Roger, he was on the floor with his nose bleeding. Edilio wanted to help but he was scared, scared of Roger's love for him.

Edilio turned and ran off the boat, ran out of the marina, past the gardening plots, and into the wasteland of dry grass and coyotes. He screamed and shouted out, and kicked the dirt. Then collapsed on the ground. He sobbed and cried.

What had he become. A monster. He had punched the man who loved him and had run away from his fears. No, he wasn't a monster, he was a coward. Edilio like Roger, but not like that. Sure, he had gotten a reaction down below but that didn't mean anything, did it?

He wished he had the Internet to look up what it meant like Roger had. He wished. But no one listened to wishes or prayers in he FAYZ, there was no God. After all, Why would God make him this way?

Who would know what it meant, who in the FAYZ knew what it meant to get hard. Was it attraction to the boy, or attraction to boys in general. No one knew. No one at all.

No, that wasn't true, Roger knew. But Edilio wasn't going to waltz into his boat and ask the question not after what had happened.

Roger cried, cried endlessly. How could he have been so stupid. To tell Edilio. *His* 'Dilio. Edilio hated him.

He didn't know how long he wept, but he knew that he had missed Dinner and ignored knocks on his door from Justin.

He had wanted Edilio so much, he wanted to hold him throughout the night, to kiss him in broad daylight not caring about onlooking kids. He'd had a chance to be with Edilio, but he had snatched at it and missed it carelessly. It was like standing on a platform of thin ice and running in order to get off. You would just fall through.

He had had fantasies and hopes about being with Edilio, when Edilio had come out to him, they had seemed all too real and complete. But out of selfishness and greed, Roger had overwhelmed Edilio with the truth when he wasn't prepared, he should have made Edilio realise they were in love slowly.

It was obvious they were in love, Edilio had gotten hard infront of him. That doesn't happen to anyone. Just Roger.

He had earned all his hope to be flushed away and he had earned that broken nose. He barely registered the physical pain, but the mental agony was too much to bare.

So Roger lied there, crying his eyes out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Kiss**

*Edilio* took his time walking back to Marina. It was late. He had nothing to do know his favourite pass-time, Roger, was probably crumpled up on the floor weeping.

Edilio walked back to his cabin on the houseboat slowly. As he opened the door to his room, there was a sound from inside. Edilio listened, a shuffling. He opened the door fully to reveal Sam and Dekka looking through his stuff.

Edilio cleared his throat. They both jumped and turned to see Edilio standing in the doorway. Edilio looked at them, shook his head and turned to walk away.

' Edilio! Wait!' shouted Sam. Sam ran after Edilio and caught him by the shoulder and turned him.

' What!' shouted Edilio. ' What is there to explain! I come back here and find my closest friends looking through my private stuff!'

Sam shuffled back a bit scared that Edilio might lash out. Sam didn't know angry Edilio, he didn't like angry Edilio.

'We didn't mean to intrude.' said Sam cautious of his choice of words.' We were just looking for your pistol. We need one to start a race for the next 'Friday, Fun fest'.' said Sam honestly. Edilio felt the anger drain from him.

' Sorry S_#am. I was being stupid, I haven't had much sleep.' Edilio lied. The truth was that Edilio didn't now who to trust anymore. The person he'd confided in and trusted had, well, loved him.' My gun's under my pillow.' Edilio said. ' Know if you don't mind, I'm going to bed.' Dekka left the room with the pistol when Edilio entered. He got undressed and got into bed. After a while he went to sleep.

*Edilio was with Roger on their hill. They were lying down the green grass. There were flowers and the sun was shining brightly. They turned on their sides to face each-other.

' I love you 'Dilio.' said Roger smiling at him.

' I love you too Roger.' and Edilio smiled back and they neared. Edilio pressed his head against Roger's. Their lips touched and they kissed. Slow at first, but then with passion and a force making their hips grind against the others and arms wrap around the others back.

Roger grinned and took of his shirt. He was so beautiful. Edilio did the same. They kissed longer and harder and Roger mounted Edilio. Then Roger went to take Edilio's belt off.*

Edilio woke up hot and sweaty past midnight.

'It was a dream' he kept telling himself, 'it was just a dream'

Then with a surprise, Edilio realised he was hard under his covers. Not only hard, but also wet. Not sweat or piss.

Edilio got up and walked to his bathroom. It didn't function as a toilet or a bath, but it had a towel.

Edilio wiped the mess he'd made and looked in the mirror. Beads of sweat ran down his face chest, his hair was moist and messy, and his eyes were ? Diluted? From the vague light from the moon through his window.

Why had he had that dream, what did it mean. Why was he wet, and he didn't mean sweaty.

Edilio decided to find out. He put on clothes and walked out the boat. He went to the man who dominated his life.

Roger had fallen to sleep late that night, maybe around 11, not that time really mattered much in the FAYZ. He woke up at a loud knock on the door. He must have slept in, he thought. But when he looked out the window, it was still dark. Must be Justin.

Roger got up and pulled on the nearest pants. He unlocked the door. Edilio was there looking a him sadly.

Roger's eyes widened.

'Hi Roger.' said Edilio

' Hi Edilio.' said Roger. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

'Can I come in?' asked Edilio.

' Oh, yeah, sure.' Roger was deeply confused. Why was Edilio here? Didn't Edilio hate him?

Roger set the sheets on his bed to one side so they could sit and they got settled.

' I'm here to tell you that I'm confused... About us.' When Roger gave him a questioning look, he continued, ' I had a dream that we were on th- our hill, and we kissed,' Edilio gulped.' and then went further.'

' You mean sex?' Roger asked, whispering the last word.

' No, it would have been, but I woke up. I was sweaty and hot. And then I realised that I was, err, hard. And wet. Wet down there.' Edilio was embarrassed by the last part but he kept his cheeks white.

' You pissed yourself!?' Then Roger laughed loudly and for quite a long time. It was the first time he had laughed since having his nose broken, so naturally it would be a long and hard laugh.

Edilio waited till Roger had finished and said, ' No not piss.'

Roger was confused for a while but when he realised what Edilio meant, he looked up and gave an apologising look, ' Oh 'Dilio.'

Then Edilio leant on Roger's shoulder and Roger let him.

'What does it mean?' asked Edilio. Roger thought for a while an finally came up with a sensible answer.

'It means your in love.'

The was no sound, none at all. Only breathing. Edilio turned to face Roger, and Roger faced Edilio.

' I'll make this clear.' said Edilio. 'if I go out with you, then we'll have to keep in between us.' Edilio saw the struggle in Roger's eyes but finally Roger nodded. Edilio smiled, knowing he was about to do something he had wanted to do for a long time, he just hadn't known it.

Edilio put his hands on the back of Roger's head, and befor_$e Roger could understand, pulled him down into a kiss.

The moment Edilio felt their lips touch, he knew Roger had been right, he was in love with Roger, whether Edilio liked it or not. The kiss was slow and tender and Roger's hands were on Edilio's back. After a while, the broke away and stared into each-other's eyes. Yes, Edilio thought, this was how it was meant to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Drill:**

*They* had slept the night in each-others' arms. It was late when Edilio woke up. It took him a while to realise where he was, but relaxed at the sight of Roger, recalling last night's rendezvous.

He nudged Roger in the chest, and Roger snored. Edilio grinned at that and rolled Roger over so that he was lying on his back. Edilio kissed him from the side and Roger groaned and opened his eyes slowly. When he noticed Edilio grinning down at him, he nearly fell off the bed. It took him a bit longer to remember why Edilio was here, but after, he put his arm around Edilio and gave him a peck on the lips.

With a shock, Edilio realised he was only I his boxers. He covered them with the quilt and Roger laughed.

' It's nothing I haven't seen before.' said Roger. Then Roger's eyes widened and he said, ' Oh my God! Justin!' he got up and ran out the room in his boxers. Edilio found himself looking and looked away guiltily, then whispered 'it's nothing I haven't seen before.' and got up and walked out the bedroom door.

Justin's room was opposite Roger's so Edilio simply walked in. There was no one there. He climbed the ladder to the deck and found Roger there looking round. Edilio didn't go all the way up the ladder because he didn't really want to be seen at Roger's, especially in boxers.

'He's probably gone out with his friends.' said Edilio simply.

'You don't understand, he was knocking on my door last night before you came. And I didn't answer. He could think I'm dead, he could have told someone, he could have seen you last night and told Sam-' Roger frenzied. Edilio interrupted.

' Shhh, you're being paranoid, it's fine, just come back down and we can talk about it.' Edilio chastised. So Roger went down the ladder. 'He's not going to think you're dead and he won't have seen me, so calm down.' Edilio went in for a hug. Roger took a deep breath.

'OK, I love you 'Dilio.'

' I love you too, babe.' Roger grinned at the mention of his new nickname.

' You know, there's an area of your mouth I haven't yet explored.' Roger said cheekily.' Maybe I could go do some adventuring?'

' I believe you're onto something.' said Edilio.

' You.' said Roger and leaped on Edilio so that Edilio was squashed in between the wall and Roger. Roger kissed him fiercely and Edilio responded with equal enthusiasm.

Roger put his hand above Edilio's hip and Edilio put his hands on Roger's upper leg. Their boxers touched and testosterone flooded the air. Edilio was getting a reaction downstairs and by the feels of things, so was Roger. But they carried on kissing with passion until they ran out of breath.

Then Roger decided to do something they'd never done before, he kissed Edilio's neck. Edilio didn't object. It felt good kissing, being kissed and rubbing against Roger. It was his guilty pleasure.

After a minute more of kissing against the wall, Roger broke away taking heavy breaths.

'You have no idea how long I have waited to do that.' said Roger to Edilio. When Edilio looked confused, Roger said ' Kiss you hard.'

' Talking of hard.' said Edilio looking down. Roger looked down too and they both looked up toghether.

'You're beautiful.' said Roger.

' Not us much as you.' Edilio replied.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

A bell was ringing, it was a drill, Edilio knew. Sam told him last week. He should be there. Stupid, stupid, he thought to himself. But there was no time to scold, he had to get dressed and run from the boat, without anyone seeing him. How the hell would he manage that one?

He looked at Roger and ran for his room, hurried to get his trousers on, fell over in the_% process, carried on on the floor, got his t-shirt on and shot one more glance at Roger, who was also having trouble getting dressed, then ran from the room and up the ladder.

It was sunny up top, as always and Edilio's eyes took time adjusting. He jumped from the boat and he ignored curious onlookers. This was going to be gossip soon, ' Edilio jumped of Roger's boat, looks like Dekka's not alone in the FAYZ'. He ran from through the maze of the harbour and found himself jumping on the houseboat and tripping over. He ran onto the roof and saw Sam, Dekka, Brianna and Jack there.

' Hi Sam.' he said catching breath,

' And where exactly have you been? You knew about the drill and you weren't here this morning.' Sam looked angry.

' I was... Umm-' Edilio was interrupted by the second round of the bell. '- helping... Roger with... Something.' Sam shook his head and lost interest but Dekka was still staring at Edilio.

'Helping with what?' asked Dekka curious. Edilio got angry, Sam might be his boss but he didn't have to answer to Dekka.

' What I get up to in my private life doesn't concern you.' But Edilio realised to late he'd given too much away.

'What d'ya mean private life?' Dekka narrowed her eyes. She knew he was keeping something from her, and more importantly Sam.

'Shut up Dekka.' Said Edilio. So she shut up.

The day went past quickly and Edilio desperately wished he could be with Roger. After the boats had left into the lake Edilio tried to find Roger's green/white boat. He wanted to board it and kiss Roger but he couldn't take the risk that others would be on other than Justin and Roger.

When the boats left, to save time and possible problems, people would share boats. He knew Roger's was one of the ones that went out, but he didn't know if it was shared.

He went into Sam's office and flicked through the countless papers on his desk. He just imagined what Roger could do with this paper. *'no Edilio, don't tear up, it's not the time'* he told himself in spanish.

He found the piece of paper where the emergency drill's ship boarders were listed. There was Roger's name:

- Roger::Justin::Diana::Orc

'Mierda'. Edilio thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dekka**

*Edilio* had to get through the without Roger. It was like having a craving. When Edilio thought of something, it always seemed to link to Roger. Edilio wasn't ashamed of it, it was just annoying.

He wanted last night to happen again. It had taken away all bad emotion and replaced them with happiness and hope. He still had those emotions, but he also had worry, incase something happened to Roger or if someone found out. He knew Roger wouldn't tell anyone, but if someone had seen them on the hill and people had definitely seen him leave Roger's boat that morning.

What would people call him? Fag, queer, gay lord or any other name that would hurt him. This was the FAYZ, prejudice ruled, against freaks, blacks, other cultures or gays. He was two off them being Honduran as he was. And of course, gay.

Then he thought of Dekka and felt sorry for her, being three of them. She disguised her hurt in a face of steel. Edilio wouldn't be like that, he wouldn't disguise his hurt, he would bottle it, and release it whenever he was alone.

He was in his room relaxing when there was a knock on the door. Roger. He smiled. 'Come in.'

But it wasn't Roger, it was Dekka... With Toto? He sat up.

' Where were u last night.' Dekka asked Edilio. Edilio was careful to answer, after all, Toto was in the room.

' I slept here.' that was true, until he woke up and went to Roger.

' It's the truth.' said Toto.

' That's not what I asked.' said Dekka.

' That's true too.' confirmed Toto. Edilio thought,

there was no way he could win this discussion with Toto in the room.

' Get out Dekka.' said Edilio.

' No.' Silence. Edilio left the room. Dekka followed.

Edilio left the marina. Dekka followed. Edilio drew his gun and turned around.

'Leave me alone Dekka!' shouted Edilio. He removed the safety.

_& Dekka pointed her hands at Edilio. The ground crumbled where he stood and dirt flew in his eyes. Edilio screamed, he pointed the gun where he thought Dekka was.

He'd had enough. He wasn't going to stalked by some suspicious girl. He pulled the trigger. No sound. The bullet hadn't left the gun. There must be dirt in it. Nothing to do now, he thought, just stay here till Dekka released him, which wasn't likely to be soon.

Drop. Edilio plopped onto the ground. Ouch. Edilio looked around.

Dekka was also on the ground. With Roger standing over her clutching his fist. He saw Edilio and ran too him.

' Are you OK 'Dilio?' Roger asked, concerned. Edilio nodded.

' What did you do with Dekka?' Edilio questioned

' I punched her. And it hurt.' Roger said.

' How d'ya know it was me?' Edilio was puzzled.

' I was coming to see you at your boat, and I saw Dekka chasing you. Naturally I chased her.' Roger smiled.' Though I'm miles slower than both of you.'

'Did she see you?' Roger shook his head.' Good, because she's onto us and I don't want her knowing.'

' Well, let's go before she wakes up, then.' and the walked off to their hill.

Once they got there, they sat down on the dry grass. Somehow, despite the lack of water, it was growing flowers. Probably mutated.

'Lets see your hand.' said Edilio worried. Roger showed him and filched when he flexed his fingers. The muscles in his hand were stretched and his hand was bright pink. It would take weeks to heal by itself, Edilio knew, and he hated seeing his.. His what? Boyfriend, yeah, hated seeing his boyfriend hurt. ' How d'ya fancy a trip?' asked Edilio. Roger creased his brows.

'To where?'

'Perdido Beach.'

They spent the night apart because they didn't want Dekka nosing around in their business.

They'd packed that night. They included a tent, because Edilio knew they weren't going to make the journey in a day. He might have been able to alone and in a rush but Edilio was with Roger and he really wasn't in any hurry.

The main purpose for the visit was to see Lana but Edilio truly only wanted to spend time with Roger, even though he wanted Roger's hand to be healed. After the healing, they would stay in PB a bit, in an unused house so they could have some time alone without Dekka or Justin separating them.

He'd told Sam he would go check on how Caine was ruling just in case Mohammed was telling lies (being AlberCo), though Edilio knew he was telling the truth.

Edilio didn't put his relationship above work, but he worked around it.

They went in the late morning both with backpacks. They met on their hill. Edilio arrived first. He looked around, then sighed and lied down, letting the fake sun engulf him.

He thought back at when he and Roger had first met. He worked at the fire house in PB and he'd had to rescue Roger's ex-cat from a tree. Ex-cat because all the cats had been eaten when everyone had starved. Roger was as innocent as ever asking Edilio to save his dumb cat. Edilio realised this must have been when Roger fell in love with him, Edilio chuckled. He'd been so oblivious. It was just another day at work for Edilio. But or was the beginning of a major crush for Roger.

The thought of Roger made his sexual organs tingle and he had the irresistible need to touch them. He slid his hand down his pants and stroked himself slowly. He was growing. It was a new but wonderful sensation for Edilio. Then the light under his eyelids dimmed and he realised someone was there. He retrieved his hand and opened his hand quickly. He was relieved to find Roger in front of him, smirking.

Edilio blushed. He got up and realised he was completely hard and move his hand to adjust it-

'-No, let me.' said Roger smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:The Breeze**

*Roger* slid his hand down Edilio's pant and Edilio felt a chill go up his spine at the grip of Roger's hand on something so private. Roger could tell.

'Sorry.' Roger said and was about to pull back his hand when Edilio gripped his wrist.

' I_'t's OK. Carry on.' Edilio said. Roger looked uncertain, but slowly, he slid his hand back down Edilio's underwear. He gripped it and Edilio tensed. Edilio nodded at a worried Roger. Roger tilted it upwards so that it didn't bulge in Edilio's trousers. Roger removed his hand and put his hand behind Edilio's neck. He pulled and Edilio didn't resist. They kissed tenderly and Edilio ended up on top of Roger, kissing him on the ground.

'We should probably go.' said Edilio sensibly. Roger pouted and Edilio pecked him. ' Tonight, I promise.' Roger got up unwillingly.

They'd walked 6 miles by the time Roger got tired, and considering it was getting dark, they decided to camp up for the night.

They wondered off the dirt road next to the edge of a forest. Edilio didn't want to go in the forest in fear off harmful insects that could damage him, or worse Roger.

The sight of Roger with RayBans was more than Edilio could take, he'd just had to kiss him when he'd put them on.

Edilio pitched the tent while Roger, artistically set up the firewood. Once they'd finished Edilio used one of the scarce matches left in the FAYZ to start the fire. They sat by the fire, Rogers head on Edilio's lap. Edilio stared into the fire ,relaxed. It was one of those rare moment where he could just be himself.

Suddenly Brianna was infront of them, ' Hi Edilio, What you-' she was cut off by the sight of Roger in his lap. Roger sat up and Edilio recovered from the shock. Edilio opened his mouth to give a false explanation but the Breeze cut him off,' OMG, your gay!' she exclaimed in delight, ' We can gossip together an tease Sam and finally SOMEONE can self-tan me, I kept it since the beginning of the FAYZ you know.' Edilio was speechless.

' I don't think 'Dilio is so keen on self-tan.' Roger teased. Edilio gave him the evils.

' Brianna, before you rush off and tell everyone in the FAYZ, can I point out that I'm not out.' Brianna frowned.' Out the closet?' Edilio said really hoping Brianna wouldn't zoom away and tell Sam or whoever.

'So, no self-tan?' Brianna sighed.

' Brianna, don't tell anyone.' Edilio said exasperated. If this got out he would be a laughing stock. Sure people looked up at him but they would look down at him if they found out.

' Sure thing boss.' said Brianna, then she zoomed off. Roger laughed and Edilio sighed. Roger looked at Edilio concerned.

' You OK 'Dilio.' Edilio nodded. Roger had an idea.

'Remember what you promised me earlier? You wouldn't want to upset me would you?' Roger pouted and Edilio grinned.

Edilio pounced on Roger and pinned him to the ground.

' Now where were we?' said Edilio and pressed his lips against Roger's. Roger went in for the kiss but Edilio pulled back and made a tutting noise. Roger wasn't the only one capable of teasing.

' What?' asked Roger complaining at the lack of kissing.

' Do you want me?' asked Edilio. Roger nodded.

' Say it.'

' I want you.' Roger said simply.

' What's that magic work.' Edilio teased.

^Oh you want to play like that, do you?^ Thought Roger.

' It's in my pocket.' said Roger, with his most honest smile on. Edilio frowned. He removed his hand from Rogers arm and felt into the pocket. Nothing. He saw it coming just as Roger struck.

Roger flip Edilio over using his free arm and got on top of him. Pinned Edilio down and pecked him on the lips.

'Too easy.' laughed Roger. Roger kissed Edilio hard and Edilio kissed him back. Edilios arm went straight around Rogers neck, but Roger whispered in his ear, ' touch me.'

So Edilio moved his hand up and down Roger's back. Then he used his hands to undo the buttons on Rogers shirt. It was tricky while kissing him but he managed it eventually. Unfortunately, Edilio was wearing a t-shirt so the favour couldn't be returned. Yet Edilio was content rubbing his hand up and down Rogers chest. Edilio put one hand on Roger's butt and pulled it so that their crotched were separated only by four layers of clothing. Edilio aimed to make that number drop.

Edilio's fre_(e had went to the back of Rogers head, forcing them to kiss harder. His other hand slid under the back of Roger's trousers rubbing Roger's butt.

Roger, realising that Edilio wanted more, put one of his hands on Edilio's crotch. They were both fully extended by now. Edilio broke apart and sat up quickly, to take off his top. Roger sat by him, taking of his own trousers.

Edilio was feeling 'Zzz' but he still wanted 'Xxx'. With both of their tasks accomplished, Edilio mounted Roger and they snogged vigorously. Edilio put his hand on the front of Roger's boxers and stroked gently.

Roger shivered. The kissing slowed and Roger kissed Edilio's neck. But this time, instead of staying there, Roger flipped Edilio over with muscles Edilio didn't even know Roger had, and carried kissing down his chest.

When roger reached Edilios trousers, he undid he button and zip. He slip the trousers down and removed them. Roger got back on Edilio and kissed just below his below his belly button.

A little lower, and then a little lower until he reached Edilio's boxers. He looked up at Edilio for clarification.

Edilio nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Guilty Pleasure**

Roger knew what he was doing. He'd certainly watched enough porn to.

He lowered the boxers and saw it. It was amazing. It was what he'd spent months dreaming about. It was in front of him.

'You gonna just stare at it?' Chuckled Edilio, looking down his body.

' What do you want me to do?' asked Roger. Edilio shrugged.

' Surprise me, babe.' Edilio said and rested his head, looking up at the stars.

Roger decided to take his chances and slowly, lifted Edilio's cock. Roger positioned himself carefully. Then, with a deep breath, took it into his mouth and sucked.

Edilio was about to jolt upright to see what the fuck Roger was doing to him, when he felt it. It was wet and warm and wrapping around him. It felt so good.

Edilio groaned with pleasure. It started of slow, then Roger sped up slightly. Where had Roger learnt this. It was a gift. Shit he was a freak and this was his power. 100 bar.

Edilio groaned again louder. Oh yeah, right there, oh fuck. Edilio placed his hand on Rogers head and pushed so it would go deeper.

Edilio moaned. Roger moaned in return to share his appreciation.

Roger sped up again, and again. Soon, Edilio felt something coming. He raised his hips and just when he was about to warn Roger-

He came in Rogers mouth.

There were no words for how it felt, only... Spectacular.

He relaxed his hips an he felt Roger turn away. Damn, Roger!

He sat up suddenly expecting Roger to be vomiting what Edilio had produced. But Roger was simply spitting on the floor.

'Sorry.' said Edilio.

'It's OK. I knew it was coming.' replied Roger with ease.

' Thank you, babe. It was amazing.'

' no, thank *you*, for letting me, it was my pleasure, literally.'

' I love you. ' said Edilio, smiling at Roger. He really did.

' I love you too.' Roger smiled back.

They got in the tent in their boxers. The fire was fading.

' Tomorrow,' Edilio said to Roger, ' I see yours.' Roger chuckled.

' You'll have to catch me first.' I will, thought Edilio.

They slept differently that night. Roger held Edilio and Edilio faced away from Roger. Edilio still remembered the imprint of Rogers boxers on Edilio's lower back.

They got up early that morning. They walked a mile when Edilio realised Roger looked sad.

' What's the matter?' asked Edilio.

' I realised that if the FAYZ ends, we might not stay together.'

' Why d'ya say that?' wondered Edilio

' Coz you'll have to go back to your country, won't you?' explained Roger sadly. It was the first time Edilio had thought about the end of the FAYZ. He supposed he would have to go back. He would, of course, want to stay with Roger, after all his mother was a druggie and he hadn't seen a father since he was four.

But how would he stay with Roger, after all, he didn't live in this country and there was no guarantee that Roger's parent would support his_) sexuality let alone Edilio.

' But this doesn't effect anything right.' Edilio asked worried.

' Course not. I mean, we can always contact each-other on the Internet.' Roger said. Internet. That word meant so little in the FAYZ. ' Love you 'Dilio.'

' Love you, babe.'

The carried on walking for ages and the sun was high in the sky. Then they saw the zeke infested fields and the gardeners in them. They walked through the gazes of many children, careful not to touch or give anything away.

After the fields, they entered the motorway, the walked past the remains of drained cars that had crashed when all the parents had disappeared. They passed Ralph's grocery store where Albert kept the food locked up. Then they entered town.

The town square was where Edilio had spent a long time digging graves for the dead. Roger teared up at the site of the graves and Edilio pushed him along. They had to go all the way to the other side of town to get to Clifftop. On they marched through the streets. When they'd rejoined the motorway to get to Clifftop, Edilio looked round to see if the coast was clear, and kissed Roger deeply on the mouth, before breaking away, Roger smiled.

'Sorry I made you see the graves.' Edilio apologised.

' That's why you kissed me? Can we see the graves again?' asked Roger cheekily. Edilio pecked him on the cheek for good measure.

When they got to Clifftop, Edilio entered by a side entrance he knew and went all the way up too the top floor, with Roger panting by his side. Edilio raised Rogers head and pried open his mouth with his tongue. Then Edilio kissed Roger while his tounge explored Roger's mouth. It was a new sensation for both of them, and they enjoyed it.

Their scene was suddenly interrupted by two little kids running through the door and right into them. The kids were startled, then ran off, laughing down the stairs.

They laughed.' Kids.' Sighed Roger.

' Yeah.' Agreed Edilio. But deep down Edilio knew it was something he wanted, but would never have.

They walked down the corridor and knocked on Lana's door. A boy named Sanjit opened the door. Lana was behind him with a shotgun.

' Oh, Edilio.' She lowered the gun. ' And... You.'

' The Artful Roger at your service.' said Roger. Edilio and Sanjit laughed. Lana didn't look impressed

' What is it Edilio?' asked Lana.

' Roger hurt his hand.' said Edilio, slightly embarrassed.

' So you came all this way to see me? You know he there's a such this as self-healing.'Lana asked. Edilio shrugged.

' He can't draw with his hand like that.' Edilio lied.

' Let's see then.' Lana said. Edilio nudged Roger. Roger moved forward and sat next to Lana on the bed. ' One thing first, just because we're on the same bed doesn't mean I like you. You touch me without my permission, I shoot your balls off, heal them, then shoot them again.'

' Oh, trust me, I'm not gonna be making my move on *you*.' Roger winked at Edilio.

' Are you calling me ugly?' Lana frowned. ' No, it's not that. Your... In a relationship. With who?' Lana asked curiously. Edilio frowned.

' Whom.' Roger corrected. '-'

' Lana, are you going to heal him or not?' Edilio interrupted shooting looks and Roger. Roger saw and cowered. Edilio instantly regretted it, giving apologetic looks but Roger didn't look.

' Sorry Edilio, I should have realised you're pressurised for time, don't know why I was being so nosy anyway. Sorry Robby.'

' Roger' he muttered. Lana took his hand and closed her eyes. When she was done she opened them and Roger looked at his hand in amazement.

' Yeah, it does that to me too.' Lana admitted. She stood up and ushered Roger up too. ' Bye Edilio, Rodney.' Sanjit waved and the door was closed on their faces.

' Roger.' He corrected to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Kids**

*Edilio* wanted to stay at a place on the edge of town, so they could escape quickly if necessary.

They walked back through PB, avoiding the plaza. They walked to the block where Astrid's house used to be. The rain cloud was still_* there and water was still being collected. There was an abandoned house on the opposite side of the road and they broke into it via a window around the back.

Edilio got out a fish he'd stored in a cooler in the backpack, it wasn't in it's best condition but it was food. Edilio also got out a pot of Nutella he had salvaged from the the train. Roger gawked at that.

They ate half the fish and the entire pot off Nutella. More energy to burn tonight, thought Edilio with a smirk.

' We have to have a serious discussion.' said Edilio. Roger pouted joking. ' I have to tell you that work comes before our relationship.' Roger pouted honestly.

' But today-' Roger started

' Was and will be great. But no more.' Edilio finished sadly.' I have people to look after. What would happen if Drake came back? Or if Caine attacked? Or any other number of scenarios occurred? I love you, but I can't put one person in front of one hundred.' Edilio stated with melancholy.

Roger stared at him with understanding. But he still didn't want it. He wanted to be with Edilio without any interruptions. He wanted to embrace Edilio through the night. And they couldn't even do that in public.

' I know you don't want to be public, and I know why. But is it really necessary. Prejudice isn't that strong anymore, ever since Zil. Would it really be that much of a bad thing?' Roger insisted.

Edilio looked away. Roger didn't understand.

Edilio tried to hide his tears that were building up in his eyes but Roger knew how sensitive he was.

'I'm sorry 'Dilio. I didn't mean to upset you.' Roger said. Edilio turned to face Roger and Roger saw the full extent of the tears streaming down his face.

' I just don't want to be like I am. I want to walk down the street with a girl in my arm. I want to hold her at night. I want kids.' realisation dawned in Roger's face. Roger put his arms around Edilio.

' You now, we might not be able to have kids,' whispered Roger.' but we can always do some practicing.' Edilio shrugged Roger away angrily.

' Why does everything always revolve around sexual activities with you.' Asked Edilio refusing the offer.

' I'm sorry, I just thought... That you were in the mood.' said Roger disappointed.

' Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, babe.' apologised Edilio. Roger smiled meekly.

' I don't like fighting.' said Roger.

' Me neither.' said Edilio. ' I want to see yours.'Roger looked up, surprised.

' Really?' He said with enthusiasm.

' Really.' clarified Edilio. Roger kissed Edilio suddenly. And Edilio pushed at Roger's chest, pushing his back on the ground. Edilio got on Roger and Roger wrapped his arms around Edilio's back. Edilio smiled as they kissed.

Edilio undid Roger's shirt for the second time in 24 hours. They kissed passionately and Edilio slid his hand down Roger's front. Edilio's hand applied pressure on Roger's bulge and Roger moaned.

Edilio, stuck for ideas, moved his head down Roger's chest, leaving a trail of kisses. When Edilio got to Roger's trousers. Edilio undid them and slid them off.

Then Edilio entered one of his hands into Roger's boxers via the hole for the leg. Edilio did the same with his other hand via the other hole for his leg.

The bulge had grown in size and Edilio found that his mouth was watering.

Edilio gripped the boxers and dragged them down gently so that he could see the dark hair showing out of the end of Roger's boxers. Edilio wimped and pulled it down all the way. Edilio gasped and got on Roger again and kissed him senseless.

'Thank you.' whispered Edilio, unable to talk. Roger was amused.

'For what?'

'Being on my life.' Then Edilio slid down Roger's body and held Roger's cock.

' What do I do?' asked Edilio examining the penis. He pulled that foreskin back and Roger took a sharp intake of breath. Edilio let go and said.' Sorry.'

' It's fine, actually it's great.' Roger seemed to be deep in thought in an expression that Edilio loved. He used that expression when he painted. Then Roger smiled. ' Will you do anything fo_r me, 'Dilio?' He asked. Edilio nodded without thinking twice. ' Will you be my *slave*?' Edilio wondered what that meant, but Edilio trusted Roger, so he nodded. Roger grinned. ' This'll be fun. Take your clothes off. Slowly.' Just then Edilio realised what he was in for and grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Slave**

Edilio was good at taking orders. He received them often from Sam. So this was going to be a piece of cake... Right.

Edilio took of his t-shirt. Then shoes, socks, shorts and finally took off his boxers. Now they were both naked.

' Show me your arse.' grinned Roger. It was like they were little, *show me your and I'll show you mine*. so Edilio turned around. Roger raised his eyebrows in approval.

Edilio saw.' You like what you see, babe.' smirked Edilio.

'Very much.' said Roger. Roger started to touch his dick, but then said,' Jack me off.' To Edilio. Edilio had never jacked off, let alone jacked someone else off. He only knew the theory. He sat next to Roger and grabbed his penis. He moved the foreskin up and down.

Roger frowned,' Like this.' he said an unexpectantly grabbed Edilio's dick. Edilio watched as Roger made unexpected movement that sent chills up his spine. Then Roger let go and pointed to his cock.

Edilio placed his hand like where Roger had done it and gripped harder than before. He moved his hand like Roger had and Roger moaned and leaned in for a kiss. Edilio kissed him and gave him a hand-job at the same time. God, he was good. When Roger told him to stop he asked,' Are you ready for the next step?' and Roger digged in his backpack to find lubricant and a Durex.

Edilio looked at them intently, as if they would give him the answer. But they didn't. Edilio stared in Roger's warm eyes. If Roger thought it was safe, then so did Edilio. Edilio went in for another kiss and Edilio went on top of Roger. Edilio relaxed his body against Roger's and they kissed animatedly. Their penises entwined and they rubbed against each-other. Edilio broke back.

' Does that answer your question?' said Edilio with his forehead against Roger's. Roger rolled him over and said,

' Yes.'

They went upstairs and they found a king size double bed. Roger slapped Edilio on the arse and asked, ' Do I fuck you or do you fuck me?'

Edilio had no answer to that. So he shrugged. But Roger looked in his eyes and said seriously,

' 'Dilio, this is serious now. Answer me.' Edilio thought, he was a virgin so how was he supposed to know. He thought Roger would know what to do so he said,

' Fuck me, babe.' with a smile.

Edilio watched with fascination as Roger put the condom on. Edilio lied down on the bed with his legs wide spread. He was nervous, he didn't know what to do. Roger saw this and reassured him.

' It's fine, I know what I'm doing, it might hurt a little at first but then you'll enjoy it.' Roger added in a serious tone.' if you want to stop tell me.'

Edilio nodded.

Roger edged nearer to him. He started to insert the lubricant using his finger when Edilio said,

' No, please no.' Roger looked up at Edilio's face. 'I'm not ready. We got together, what, a few days ago. And now we're having sex? I'm not ready to commit to that kind of relationship. Especially if the FAYZ comes down. And just because we're isolated from the world doesn't mean that HIV isn't possible, there aren't even cures here.'

At first Roger looked disappointed but gradually he realised that he wasn't prepared for that type of relationship either.

' I'm sorry, I was just being so hasty and eager to do it that I forgot about the downside. In fact, this whole relationship was rushed. How bout we start again, you know, from new?'

Edilio nodded and kissed Roger.

' Let's get dressed.' Edilio said.

That night they slept in separate beds, agreeing that they had to learn to be apart.

Edilio woke up peacefully without disturbance. No nightmares, no midnight calls from Sam and definitely no Roger. It was nice for Edilio to wake up by himself. A luxury he savoured. He stretched and looked around.

He missed Roger, but he liked his privacy. It wasn't like they were married and old and privacy was something they shared. They we're young, even if it was the FAYZ. Edilio realised he didn't know how old Roger was. In fact he didn't know much about Roger. They'd spent there time together either kissing or teasing each-other about kissing. He would have to have a conversation with him later.

Later.

Edilio got up and walked to the window. It was light and he could see they busy streets below. Something levitated in the air a few blocks away and he realised Caine must be there.

He could see the sea, or what was left of it. There was a fishing boat out. Quinn must be out already. Edilio had never really liked Quinn, but now he admired him. He was the nurturer for PB and many kids looked up to him.

Edilio realised he was lucky. Lucky to have a break from work. Lucky to have Roger. Lucky to be alive really.

Edilio put got dressed slowly, relishing his time in peace and time to think clearly. He went out his room and looked into Roger's room.

Snoring. Edilio chuckled.

Edilio went downstairs and was about to go into the garden when he realised he really fancied a stroll. He looked around and found a piece of paper to write on. He looked in Roger's back pack and found a pencil. Forgive me Roger. Pencils were precious in the FAYZ.

He wrote, be back soon babe, gone for a stroll. love you 3.

He left the note on the table.

He walked out the door and into the street. He walked in a random direction and followed where the road took him.

Roger woke up with a start and it took him a while to realise where he was. He relaxed when he realised Edilio was around. He couldn't defend himself, he couldn't do much in fact. Only draw.

A sound downstairs made him sit up suddenly. Edilio. He relaxed.

' I'm hungry.' complained a young girls voice. Roger felt his eyes widen. He got up and rushed to get dressed.

' Your always hungry.' said a deeper female voice chuckling.

Roger fell over in his hurry. It made noise.

' What the- Rosie, stay there.' Said the older girl.

' Why?' asked Rosie.

' Shhhhh.' Tutted the girl.

Roger got dressed and wandered over to Edilio room. Empty. Roger teared up. Roger heard the sound of light footsteps creeping up the stairs. Roger watched, unable to do anything, unable to hug his lover. Roger sobbed silently and sat on the floor. He watched as a young teenager came up the stairs with a frying pan.


	11. Chapter 11: PLEASE REVIEW

**Chapter 11: Intruder**

Vanessa Hobden saw a boy barely older than her weeping on the floor. She didn't know what to do.

' Who are you?' She demanded in a harsh tone. The boy didn't answer. She saw that he had slept in the bed in the spare room. She also saw that someone had slept in *her* bed. She narrowed her eyes. That was *her* bedroom. No one was allowed but her and her little sister ,Rosie.

' Who slept in my bed?' She questioned. The boy was a wreck, she should be nicer. ' Why don't you come down, and we can discuss it on the sofa?' She said in a light tone. But still the boy stayed silently.

She saw that he was staring at something... The frying pan! ' Oh.' She put down the frying pan and the boy stood up, but backed away.

' Don't be scared, I just want to ask some questions, that's all.' she was starting to get annoyed. He was in her house refusing to do as she said. She was tempted to wack him with the pan.

' Who you talking too?' asked little Rosie, looking up the stairs. Vanessa ignored her.

Vanessa gestured that the boy follow her and she went down the stairs. He slowly followed.

Rosie took one look at the boy and screamed. She was like that. She didn't like strangers.

Vanessa led him to the couch, she settled in but he stayed at the edge and kept on darting looks at the door.

'Now tell me why you're here.' It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He looked at her and opened his mouth.

' We came to visit. We thought the house was empty.' Vanessa looked puzzled, why would you visit somewhere if you came from the same town. Unless he came from the lake.

' Are you from the lake.' He nodded. ' Who are you with?' she asked. He didn't answer. He just kept darting looks at the door.

' Is that person coming?' He shrugged. ' Who are you?' she thought out loud.

' Roger, The Artful Roger.' He looked down at the ground.

She'd heard that name somewhere before.

' Look, Van'sa, look look!' shouted Rosie, running ,in a voice so high it should be banned. Rosie gave Vanessa a sheet of paper with a bad drawing of a Pony on. Rosie held a pencil. Vanessa frowned. Pencils were a rarity.

' Where did you get that pencil?' Asked Vanessa in a confused tone. Roger looked up.

' Hey, that's mine!' said Roger angrily, getting emotional. Vanessa didn't approve of breaking and entering. But she didn't approve of stealing either, and Rosie had to learn.

' Give the boy his pencil back.' said Vanessa to Rosie. Rosie looked reluctant. ' Now.' Urged Vanessa. Grudgingly Rosie handed Roger the pencil.

' Thank you.' Said Roger, taking the pencil and shielding it from harm. Vanessa went to put the paper down when she noticed writing on the top, she read out loud.

'Be back soon, babe. Gone for a stroll. Love you, heart.' Roger smiled at the mention of his nickname. Vanessa looked up.

' Someone brought a lover.' Vanessa teased. Roger looked down like he was ashamed. Vanessa frowned once more. She stood up and walked to the table where Roger's backpack and his girlfriend's backpack were. She picked the up and gave them to Roger.

She was harsh, yet merciful,' Get out, before I make you.' She walked him to the door and said bye before she ran upstairs and checked he hadn't stolen anything from her bedroom.

Nothing was taken from her, but she nearly puked at the gift he'd left. A durex wrapped and a used condom lying on the floor.

She left them and walked to the window. She could see Roger stuck in the middle of the road, not knowing which way to go. She was about to open the window and shout 'Whore!' but the sight of someone running up to Roger and taking the other backpack was breathtaking. It was Roger's lover.

It was Edilio.

'About time too.' said Roger, handing Edilio his backpack.

' What happened?' asked Edilio, worried.

' Turns out the house we were in was owned.' Roger said annoyed. ' She drew a pony with my pencil. A rubbish pony.' Edilio laughed at Roger.

' Sorry, c'mon let's go home.'

They walked through town in each-other's arms. When they reached the crop fields, they stopped.

Edilio stared of into the distance and Roger couldn't see what he was looking at.

' What is it 'Dilio?' asked Roger, curiously.

' I don't know. There's a commotion over there, see, in the melon field.' Roger looked and saw about a dozen people arguing and standing round something. It was a good 150 meters away but that didn't stop Edilio.

'Come on, lets go see what it is.' said Edilio. Roger didn't seem to have the option of declining. Edilio was in business mode. It made Roger on edge, but unwillingly, he followed.

They walked through and artichoke field and onto the melon field until they got to the group of supposedly, melon pickers. They looked up reassuringly at Edilio like he would have the answer, but he didn't even know what was going on.

'Why have you stopped working?' Edilio asked one of the older boys. He looked at a slightly smaller boy that Edilio thought was called Turbo.

Turbo nodded and said, 'It's Jonese, he's, well... A fish.' Turbo turned and pointed to a large peculiar looking grey oval on the ground. Not a fish he'd ever seen.

Edilio swore under his breath and Roger made a little yelp sound.

'Tell Caine.' said Edilio, the boys stood around awkwardly.'Now!' Two of them branched of from the rest and ran for town.

'I'm gonna go now, but you need to carry on picking.' Edilio said. the rest of the workers looked upset, but they reluctantly went of in separate ways to pick their crops.

Edilio walked back to the road with Roger behind him. They walked on for a bit, but when Edilio was sure they weren't in plain sight, he span round and kissed Roger hard on the lips. Roger was stunned but welcomed his lips.

'Sorry for making you go through that.' said Edilio softly.

Roger looked dazzled, but smiled and said,'Can I go through it again?'


End file.
